fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Pgh's Little Italy in TR
Pittsburgh's Little Italy :By Joseph Sabino Mistick, Sunday, June 29, 2008 Karla Owens knows a little bit about Rodney Dangerfield, now delivering punch lines inside the pearly gates and who always started his gigs with, "Ya know, can't get no respect!" Owens, the Mainstreets manager of the Bloomfield Business Association, receives personal kudos for her hard work. But she fights every day to get Bloomfield the respect it deserves. And these days, it is tough to keep city neighborhoods vibrant, attractive and safe. In a shrinking economy, the competition is keen. Just last week, it was announced that Louis Vuitton and Burberry's will be opening stores in Ross Park Mall. They will be joining Tiffany & Co. and Nordstrom, a crown jewel of retailing. Locating these luxury brands within city limits and specifically in Downtown once was the dream of Pittsburgh officials. Former Mayor Tom Murphy threw every penny the city had -- and some it did not have -- at the Downtown central business district to attract just these kinds of businesses. Still, he failed. But neighborhood business districts are another story. In this arena, the city excels and Bloomfield is leading the way. In 2004, the Bloomfield Business Association's "Little Italy Days" took first place in the citywide competition for "best special event" by Mainstreets Pittsburgh. And just last week, Owens traveled to Gettysburg to accept the first-place Townie Award for "Little Italy Days" from the Pennsylvania Downtown Center. This statewide award cited Bloomfield for advancing "the sense of place, quality of life and economic vitality of Pennsylvania's downtowns, traditional neighborhood business districts and nearby residential neighborhoods." With gas prices through the roof, the time for a return to the great American urban neighborhood may be here. If you want real luxury, find a neighborhood where you can live and shop and play -- all within walking distance. Nobody can walk to Ross Park Mall. There are still plenty of challenges ahead. The Marriott Courtyard Suites hotel at the corner of Centre Avenue and Liberty Avenue is in Bloomfield -- according to the city neighborhood maps. But, in what feels like a lack of respect for Bloomfield, it is billed as the Shadyside Marriott. Ignorance? Corporate disdain for local customs? Going for snob appeal? It could be any of these things but the hotel really is in Bloomfield. With the demise of ethnic neighborhoods across the land, Marriott might find that a nice room in Pittsburgh's "Little Italy" would have a special allure for its guests. And a Honda dealership, even deeper into Bloomfield, is known as Shadyside Honda. This, too, chips away at the city's once-and-future role as a collection of destination spots. In Pittsburgh, our differences have always made us strong. Can the city once again be all things to all people? Only if the distinct cultural character of every neighborhood is emphasized -- not blurred. If the city were a homogeneous urban blob, there would be no reason to spend time here. Bloomfield's "Italian Days" will be held Sept. 26-28, 2008. And it will be held in Bloomfield, naturally. There will be food and music and laughter. They will even carry the statue of the Madonna from Immaculate Conception to St. Joseph's Church on Liberty Avenue, just like in the movies. And, after strolling through the festival, if you are still wondering whether Bloomfield is going to make it, you need one more stop. Watch Karla Owens hit the heavy bag any Sunday morning at Marco Machi's Exercise Warehouse at the end of the Bloomfield Bridge. Then you will know that she means business -- for Bloomfield. Links * Bloomfield category:news coverage